1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a quadriplex receptacle and more particularly to a quadriplex receptacle which can be used as a single unit or divided into two duplex receptacles and which can be mounted to a support surface directly or through an adapter or made into a floor unit by adding a back.
2. Description of Prior Art
According to the known prior art, in order to form a quadriplex receptacle it is necessary to use two duplex receptacles, each placed in one of two, side by side single gang gem boxes or in an enlarged box which can accept two duplex receptacles side by side. The four receptacles need to be wired in order that they function as a multi-receptacle. A multi-aperture face plate can be used to cover the box or boxes but there is no adapter to permit the two duplex receptacles to be mounted to surfaces other than two gang boxes or single enlarged box. To convert the two duplex receptacles to a portable device, it is necessary to mount the two duplex receptacles in an enlarged box and cover them with a multiple aperture wall plate.